


Bloom

by Corpsies



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, I just like Hawke okay, Texting, difficult families, thedas girl in a modern world, why cant i romance hawke in DAI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpsies/pseuds/Corpsies
Summary: Talia Trevelyan was always very good at running away from trouble. When her parents wanted a prim and proper life for her, she ran to Denerim to work at a local diner. But when her boss, Varric, introduced her to his startlingly handsome friend, she couldn't decide if he was trouble or if he was something more.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I haven't written in F O R E V E R so please be patient with me. I just got this story idea in my head and I wanted to write it out so badly. I hope you guys enjoy!

 

Talia stole a glance at the clock. Only one more hour, then she would be able to go home, cuddle a beer bottle and her dog, and watch Netflix. One hour.

Squaring her shoulders and plastering on her "server smile", she walked from the server’s station to check on her two tables. It was Wednesday night, and the Herald’s Rest had been dead all night. Their little restaurant had started as a family diner, owned by a nice elderly couple. As other competing restaurants began to pop up in Denerim and their client base dropped, the couple had to chose whether to sell Herald’s Rest to a corporation or sell it to Varric, who visited enough to begin a friendship to the owners. Eventually he sweet-talked them into selling to him, and he worked as the cook.

One of her tables seemed deep in conversation and drinks were full, so Talia bypassed them to head to the corner table, where a man sat alone. He was slouching over the table, eyes glued to his phone. 

“Would you like a refill or a slice of our award winning pie?” Talia smiled. He looked up at her, honey brown eyes crinkling when he let out a laugh.

“No, no. Will you tell your darling cook that an old friend is out here for him though?” The man leaned back in the booth seat so Talia could get a glimpse of a prettily wrapped box tucked in beside him as he waggled his brows. “And that he has a birthday present waiting, too.”

Talia cocked her head. No one at the diner had known it was Varric’s birthday, the damned dwarf naturally evasive when it came to anything about his personal life. She would have to run out after closing to grab a card, at least.

“No problem, be back in a jiff.” She headed to the kitchen, where she could hear Varric and Cole bantering back and forth.

“And then when you can see the char, you flip the burger. Easy peasy, kid. Soon you’ll take my job and I won’t know what to do with myself.” The dwarf said, demonstrating the perfect burger flipping technique. Cole watched diligently over his shoulder.

“You thinking of leaving us all alone already, Var?” Talia asked through the service window. Cole’s face scrunched and he shot the dwarf a worried look.

“Not at all! Just covering all of my bases. You never know what could happen.” He replied, stepping back to pat Cole on the shoulder. 

“Whatever you say, boss. Hey, table three wants to see you. He even has a present for you.”

"Wonder who it is,” She heard him mumble before he scooped the burger off the stove top and onto a waiting bun. He gestured at Cole to eat it and walked through the kitchen door.

The moment he caught sight of the man, Varric’s face split into a grin. “Hawke! I didn’t know you’d be back so soon,” The visitor’s face broke out into a twin grin as he pushed himself out of the booth. They shared a long hug, each clapping the other on the back. Suddenly feeling like a voyeur, Talia turned to go see to the other table.

The four older women were pleasant enough, asking for their check right away, slipping a credit card into her hand. Within a few minutes, the women left, leaving her to clean their table.

She tuned out the two men’s conversation, focusing on stacking the dirty plates and cups. Or, she tried to, but curiosity was killing her. Talia was pretty sure he had mentioned a man with a bird name in some of his stories, but she often thought all the characters were made up. 

“Merrill wrote me and told me you bought this place, so I had to check it out,” Hawke chuckled, the sound low and surprisingly pleasant to her ears.

“Daisy hasn’t even been out here yet, I didn’t think she knew. She’s been all wrapped up in her new teaching gig.” Varric replied.

“It’s full-time fuckery, from what I hear. She told me to wish you a happy birthday too. Speaking of,” Hawke lifted the present onto the table and pushed it towards the dwarf.

The table was done, and she had no more reason to be out there. Gathering up the bin of dishes and the cleaning rag, Talia went to the back. Through the double doors, around the counter, she wove her way to the sink so she could start her closing duties. It was a process she’d done for years so it was almost automatic. 

“Why didn’t he tell us that it was his birthday?” Cole suddenly asked from behind her, making her jump.

She put her hand over her chest and snapped her head at him, eyes wide. “You almost gave me a heart attack,” She said.

His eyes widened and he backed away, apologizing profusely. Hands full of soapy water, she smiled at him and bumped him with her hip.

“I ought to get you a bell so I can hear you come over. But you know Varric, I guess he didn’t want us to make a big deal out of it.” Shrugging, she turned back to the dishes.

“But we’re family, aren’t we?” Cole replied as he stepped beside her to unload the dishwasher as she rinsed off the last of the plates. They worked the rest of their shift in a companionable silence, the only noise coming from the machines around them and the two men out in the dining area.

When she finished, she poked her head out and called out to her boss. “I’m shutting everything down. Do you want me to lock up or...?”

“Go on out, Freckles. I’ll finish up here.” He waved her away, and the other sent a wide smile her way. “Drive safe.”

“Will do, Var. See you tomorrow.” Cole had already left when she walked to her car. The sweet siren’s song of a relaxing night of booze and TV sung to her, making her smile. Before long, she had made it to the Gnawed Noble. Because it was a weekday, the business wasn’t too busy, which meant the noise would be at a minimum. Locking her car, she walked to the side of the building and up the metal stairs, stopping only to pull her key out and push it in the front door of her home.

Talia could already hear her Mabari mutt, Titus, whining through the heavy metal. Her apartment was far from special – Despite coming from wealth, Talia had tried to make her own way. Which meant any money she brought in immediately went towards bills and groceries. And Titus, who could chew through a table leg in five minutes flat, so he was well kept with bones and toys. The apartment was a warm chocolate color, with highlights of gold and silver. Never one to put much thought into interior design, Talia had adopted a magpie approach when it came to decorations. Books and knick knacks from thrift stores lined the walls, a small TV and Sega genesis against the living room wall. Her couch, a paisley beast the downstairs bar owner had given her, was lined with crocheted blankets of a rainbow colors.

Quickly dropping off her bag, she grabbed Titus’ leash to take him outside. He efficiently did as Mabari do and seemed as eager as she was to go upstairs, curl up against one another, and pass out half way through a murder mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia Trevelyan was always very good at running away from trouble. When her parents wanted a prim and proper life for her, she ran to Denerim to work at a local diner. But when her boss, Varric, introduced her to his startlingly handsome friend, she couldn't decide if he was trouble or if he was something more.

The first thing Talia saw, was a long string of drool hanging from her dog’s face. He was standing over her, head cocked, and her sleep addled mind could only watch as it lowered slowly to her forehead.

“You’re lucky I love you,” she scowled at him and rolled onto her stomach, using her pillow to wipe off her face. At some point last night, the duo had slunk from the living room to the bedroom, although she hadn’t been awake enough to climb under the blankets. At least she wouldn’t have to worry about making the bed this morning. Titus let out a huff at her behavior and plopped onto her back, nuzzling his head against hers.

She laid there for a moment before reaching for her nightstand and grabbing her phone. Two missed calls from her mother, a gibberish text from Sera, a picture of Cassandra’s newest romance novel, and a text from a strange number.

**xxx-xxx-5543 8:35AM**

_I got your number from the back office_

**xxx-xxx-5543 8:36AM**

_That sounds creepy, doesn’t it?_

_But we’re having a birthday party for Varric this weekend and I wanted to see if you could invite some of his friends_

_Not that I’m not his friend_

**xxx-xxx-5543 8:40AM**

_Please, I will give you an extra piece of cake._

Talia stared at her phone for a minute, trying to piece everything together. Was it Varric’s friend from last night? What was his name? It was after a bird, right?

She put her phone down and stared at the Mabari next to her. “It’s too early for this, let’s go back to bed.” Nodding her head at him as if she was agreeing with her own sage advice, she went to roll over before she felt her phone vibrate on the bed beside her.

**xxx-xxx-5543 8:59AM**

_You’re a late sleeper. WAKE UP._

A sound suspiciously like a growl came from her. She had planned to sleep in, since all she had planned was work this afternoon. Grabbing her phone, she finally replied.

**xxx-xxx-9934 9:01AM**

_Two pieces of cake and no more morning texts. Only offer._

There. She nodded at Titus again before getting out of bed, shivering when her bare feet hit the cold floor.

**xxx-xxx-5543 9:05AM**

_Deal. Friday night at Diamond, bring your sweet tooth and some friends. See you soon Freckles!_

She turned her screen off and rolled her eyes. She’d have to see if Josephine would be able to help what’s-his-name. But now that she was up, Talia may has well begin her day.

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday night proved to be busier, which was a welcomed reprieve. Talia and Sera bounced around, table to table, taking orders and then slinging them back to the kitchen.

It was a routine they were good at, and the two waitresses always worked well together. The whole Herald’s Rest crew was a family to her, really. When she had moved to Denerim, they took her in and made her feel like she belonged. She was welcome. She was _happy_.

A constant wave of jumbled voices washed over her, drowning out her inner monologue. She heard the kitchen bell ring to her right, so she scooped up a tray and went to grab the freshly cooked dishes.

“How’s the front doing so far, Freckles?” Varric asked. Her ticket was the only one that had been left, so he was taking advantage of the break and leaning against a counter. His white tee shirt was turning colors from the years of fryer grease and sweat, sleeves rolled up to show bulging arms that crossed in front of his chest when he noticed her looking at his shirt.

“Dying down, thank the Maker. We might just be out of here before midnight tonight.” Talia laughed and put the plates on the tray, the fried fish making her mouth water slightly. Varric huffed and started to say something when Krem stuck his head out of the nook by the dishwasher.

“We better be out before midnight, we have drinking to do tonight!”

“Unless you’re going to bail on us again, miss busy-pants.” Sera popped up next to her, and Talia could swear she heard Krem second her statement in the background. She sent Varric a pleading look, but the dwarf just shrugged at her and smiled.

“Fine, fine.” Talia quickly brought the couple their food, apologizing for the wait.

 

* * *

 

_Varric POV_

The girls finished their duties, chatting amongst themselves happily. They talked about their plans for the night, Krem chiming in from the prep table every few moments or so. They left very little for Varric to do, so he excused himself to his office for a moment.

As offices go, his wasn’t bad – Josephine kept it tidy for him, and her organizational talents far exceeded his own. He laid a hand on the worn chestnut desk and took a breath.

Varric wasn’t sure how he was going to tell everyone he was going to sell the Herald’s Rest.

It had started as a business venture, where he thought he could hire a crew to oversee it and all he’d have to do was sign the checks. But over the years, he grew attached to it. He loved the smell of it, the energy of the kitchen, the people who worked here.

But as much as he loved it, this wasn’t what he wanted for his life. Flashes of Cole, of Talia and Sera, Krem, Josephine, of all the other workers assaulted him; would they be mad? Would they understand?

Each week his publisher was breathing down his neck, waiting for the next manuscript he kept putting off. How could he write when he worked almost daily here? Hours long enough that when he went home, he usually ended up crashing on the couch as soon as he sat down?

Writing was his dream, his life blood. He needed to get back to it full time as much as he needed to breathe.

Varric sat in the creaky leather chair and opened one of his drawers, pulling out another bill with a red stamp. Although he had dug the diner out of the rut that the previous owners, Elide and Marshall had fallen in, they still weren’t making enough money to cover everything. As much as he loved the Herald’s Rest, he couldn’t sustain it.

He wouldn’t let it sink him anymore. Now he just had to figure out how to tell the everyone.


End file.
